Riliane de Lucifen/OC Projects
This is where I gather all my OC's ideas ! Sablina Lukoje, daughter of OIe Lukoje aka the Sandman '''(yea the wiki didn't let me write her last name correctly...) * Her first name is a pun between the name Sabrina and the French word "sable" that means "sand" * Sleepy cute marshmallow * Her nickname is Sleepy Pillow (find the ref u.u Okay it's Sleepy Hollow...) * Always carries pillows everywhere * Falls asleep very easily. Zzzz... * Makes sure that everyone sleeps enough * Always misses her morning classes because she's asleep * "SLEEP IS LIFE" '''Nino D'Aragon, son of Queen Anne * Seems very haughty but is unsure deep inside * Is convinced that he'll never be a good ruler * Has a weird ralationship with Lisbeth Villiers (next Duke of Buckingham) ''' * His name is a derivation of the Spanish word "niño"that means "child"... cause he's kinda childish * A bit of a spoiled child * He's a nice boy though * Loves brioche * Tends to be nasty when he's nervous '''André Duplessis, son (possible nephew instead of son ?)of the Cardinal de Richelieu * He's the embodiment of sarcasm * Not very friendly * Nino's best friend (because he can kinda relate to him... maybe Nino's more than a friend to him ?) * Has a sharp tongue * Defends Nino no matter what happens (how cute <3) * Hates the future Three Musketeers but not because of their destinies Candice Bonacieux, daughter of Constance Bonacieux * Oh look at that ! A cutie ! * Can be very annoying at times * Childish * Optimistic to a fault * Always looking up to the future Three Musketeers * SO MUCH CUTENESS Camille de Bourbon, daughter of King Louis * "NINO IS MINE OKAY ?" (To Lisbeth) * Total airhead * A LOT of a spoiled child * Capricious * ABSOLUTELY hates Lisbeth and Candice (Lisbeth because Nino and Candice because... too much cuteness) * Haughty, but for real * Fond of sweets * Uses the royal "we" instead of "I", except when she's stressed out, overly joyful or angry. * Yeah she's a cliché. Hanne Christine Andersen, successor of Hans Christian Andersen * Has a lot of imagination * Overemotive * Keeps a diary * Uncurably romantic * Supreme shipper * Tends to cry a lot * Sweet and shy Charlotte "Lottie" Perrault, successor of Charles Perrault * Clever but kinda sassy * Has tons of stories begun but never finished * Has a faithful notebook in which she writes absolutely EVERYTHING -notes, ideas, homework, even cook recipes ! * Goal-orientated * Fond of literature Hua Lian-e, child of Hua Mulan ''' * Nonbinary because they think gender doesn't matter (female by birth but doesn't think of themself as a particular gender ) * Come fight them !!! * They will probably kick your butt if you annoy them * Don't even try, really. * They're nice though * Quick-tempered * Will always sacrifice themself if it's needed * A bit of a clumsy knight in dirty armor * Connected to dragons '''Lisbeth Villiers, daughter of Georges Villiers (Duke of Buckingham) * Level-headed * Calm except around Nino * Can't help but feel weird about him * She thinks he's annoying but somewhat cute * Always takes care of her problems very fast Category:Subpages